


I don't want to hear, you know (kick me out, kick me out)

by bulletholestarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), New Years, glitter used as an allegory device, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletholestarlight/pseuds/bulletholestarlight
Summary: "Jisung's lousy boyfriend, who's not actually his boyfriend, Lee Minho just showed up unannounced during our badly scheduled New Years celebration, covered in glitter that reflects gold."





	I don't want to hear, you know (kick me out, kick me out)

**Author's Note:**

> it's a sad one, but not really

"Your phone is going berserk in here, Jisung," Felix says from the kitchen, hydrating by chewing on some ice cubes Jisung made specifically for tonight.

Jisung's only one room over on the couch, focused and hiding his hand of cards from Changbin beside him. Chan is on the floor across the coffee table, his cards out of hand and instead holding a can of the most mediocre beer he could afford and his posture unkept. They've been playing for over an hour, everyone legally under the influence by now, save for Jisung and his stagnancy towards any brand of beer other than his favorite. He doesn't falter from playing and says to Felix, "Just, turn it off or something, please."

Felix talks through his chewing, saying, "Yeah? It seems important, though," while skimming through Jisung's message notifications. Jisung turns to Felix and yells to him.

"Hey! Don't read them!"

Felix looks at the contact and regards Jisung, asking, "Who's Lee Minho?"

"No one worth even questioning, Felix," Changbin says right before cheers-ing with Chan and chugging the rest of his drink. Jisung gets up from the couch and grabs his phone from Felix.

"We have the same last name," Felix says while hovering over Jisung's shoulder as he unlocks his phone. Jisung tries to swat him away, but he comes back.

"Don't even respond to him, Jisung," Chan calls from the living room.

Jisung says, "Whatever," and scrolls up to the start of Minho's texts to him. Felix takes the liberty of reading them aloud.

"Happy new year...Jisung...Jisung, can I call you...I don't have anywhere to go...I'm covered in glitter...It's freezing outside...I just need to talk for a minute...please."

"Thanks, Lix," Jisung says, completely sarcastic, walking away from Felix and into the hallway.

Changbin yells, "Bad idea, Jisung!" as Jisung clicks the call button by Minho's contact. He picks up after two rings.

"Hey," Minho answers, his voice stable despite the implications of his messages. "Am I ruining your night?"

  
Jisung leans against the wall and sighs into his phone. He sulks, "No, Minho. It's Saturday and you're quadruple texting me after two weeks of no contact at all. I'm overly excited about this."

Minho laughs confidently, un-bothered. He replies by asking, "Are your friends around?"

"Yes," Jisung replies. He starts to whisper, saying, "They're very supportive of this phonecall, too."

"They hate me for no reason," Minho whispers back, catching on to the obvious lie. Jisung hears him walking up some stairs.

Jisung says, "They hate you for one reason specifically, and it's actually pretty understandable," then asks, "Where are you, even?"

Minho says, "In the same building as you."

"What?"

"Specifically, right outside your door."

"Wait, Minho,"

Minho hangs up, and then there's a knock on Jisung's apartment door. He jogs out to the living room and intercepts Felix, who presumably (and presumably correct) would be going to answer the door. Jisung holds him by his shoulders and tells him, "Stay here." He doesn't notice Chan get up from the floor and follow him, though he hears Changbin say, "Of-fucking-course."

Jisung is breathing fast when he opens the door, and Minho is there smiling at him. He does have glitter all over him, but mostly on his hands and face. It's gold and he's wearing all black, too. Chan says something to Minho and Jisung jumps.

"We didn't order a heartbreaking drifter covered in glitter, dude."

Minho looks to Chan, still smiling, and says, "I'm more of a free spirit than a drifter, but not that it matters to you, or anything...dude."

Jisung quickly turns to Chan and pushes him back towards the living room, and he goes easily. He can see Felix and Changbin surrounding Chan when he gets back, definitely asking him stupid questions. Jisung shakes his head dissatisfied and goes to turn back to Minho, but he stops turning when he sees him right there next to him.

Minho says, "I'm going to bed," and kisses Jisung's cheek. He whispers, "Thank you," into his ear before walking to Jisung's bedroom. Jisung watches him until the door shuts.

Felix says, "I'm not following what just happened, guys," when Jisung joins them all in the living room.

"Jisung's lousy boyfriend, who's not actually his boyfriend, Lee Minho just showed up unannounced during our badly scheduled New Years celebration, covered in glitter that reflects gold," Changbin concludes.

Felix says, "Alright," and goes to grab a beer.

Jisung says, "It wasn't unannounced, really," then, "It's pathetic we're celebrating New Year's anytime after the first of January, anyway."

Chan grabs Jisung's right hand and holds it tight. Jisung says, "Ouch," but Chan doesn't let go.

"You can't just let him use you, Jisung."

Changbin grabs Jisung's left hand and holds it even tighter than Chan. Jisung says, "That hurts more," but Changbin as well doesn't let go.

"He's an asshole, Ji," Changbin states. He smiles fake-sympathetically and let's go of Jisung's hand, then pats his shoulder before turning away to sit back on the couch next to Felix.

Jisung is winded, and starstruck, but by reality other than an A-lister. He struggles out of Chan's grip then asks him, "Do you actually hate him, Chan?"

"No," Chan says, shrugging. "I was mad at him for a while after he hit Changbin, but now I'm just concerned for him."

"Changbin hit _him_ , too," Jisung says, defending Minho in his own way.

"He kissed someone else, right in front of you. That's cheating, to me," Changbin says from the couch, bitter and shuffling the cards a few times.

Jisung laughs and says, "We weren't dating, though."

Chan says, "You kind of were."

Jisung shakes his hands and declares, "We definitely were not."

"He didn't leave your apartment for two months that one time," Chan brings up. "He even posted that picture of you sleeping on Instagram with the caption, ' _Sorry ladies, I'm gay_.'"

"That was a joke,"

"Was it? You were sleeping in the same bed, Jisung."

"We do that all the time,"

"Exactly!"

Jisung yells, "Whatever, okay? We were not dating, we will never date, and it will always just be me who gets hurt by that, and that's just... whatever, alright? It's fine like this," before looking Chan, then Changbin, then Felix in the eyes. They all look back at him pathetically.

Then, Felix claps his hands together, everyone would agree obnoxiously, and asks, "Is he the guy we ran into at the gas station that one night? He bought you some gum and held your hand until we had to go, right?"

Jisung nods.

"He seems super nice," Felix says, giving his take on Minho. Changbin laughs and counteracts Felix's opinion.

"Nice enough to look all of us in the eye and smile while some guy is latched onto his neck in the kitchen at Seungmin's birthday party four months ago?"

"It wasn't some guy, it was Hyunjin," Jisung says, kind of angry, kind of over it. "Your Hyunjin."

"I know,"

Jisung reaches over the coffee table and flicks Changbin's forehead. He says, "You're in the same situation I am, kind of."

Changbin smiles at Jisung and says, "Hyunjin actually calls me his boyfriend, though."

Felix asks, "Isn't that worse, then?"

Chan cuts them all off by saying to Jisung, "He shouldn't stay here anymore."

Jisung breathes and looks at Chan and doesn't say anything.

"Just, at least talk to him about it, you know?"

Jisung looks down and nods to the ground. He sighs and salutes Chan as he starts to walk backwards towards his room and mouths a, "Thanks," before shamelessly opening the door. Changbin frowns at him while Felix smiles.

Minho is there sitting in the dark, and Jisung knows he's crying. He's talking to Jisung immediately.

"I'm really, insanely sorry, Jisung."

"No, Minho," Jisung says, crouching on the floor in front of him. He asks, "You could hear us?"

Minho nods twice.

Jisung talks, saying, "Minho, I just don't get it, you know? I don't understand you, sometimes."

"I know, I'm so sorry, Jisung."

"Don't," Jisung sighs. "Literally, don't be sorry. I want to get you, Minho. So bad I want to just...get you, Minho."

Minho looks at the ceiling, but his tears are heavy and they fall down his cheeks, anyway. He says, "Kick me out, already."

Jisung gets up and turns the lamp by his desk on, making Minho squint. He says to him, "I will not do that," then sits on the bed beside him.

Minho looks at Jisung, and there's still glitter on his cheeks and nose. Jisung notices a scratch on Minho's face he didn't see earlier, and there's actually multiple scratches and abrasions all over him. Jisung wipes some glitter away from a wound and asks, "What happened tonight?"

"I went to this stupid bar with some guys who's last names I don't even know," Minho laughs. "I had to run for a few blocks before you called me," he explains without actually explaining anything, then moves on with, "Who's the new guy out there, though?"

"Lee Felix. He's Chan's cousin, or something. He's only been around the times you haven't been."

"Interesting,"

Jisung says, "Hey," and Minho smiles big at him, some tears still falling.

"I'm just kidding," Minho assures. He grabs Jisung's hand and asks, "Do you remember...when we still smoked, and we got so high that one time, all we did was look at ourselves in your bathroom mirror for two hours?"

Jisung laughs and says, "Yeah, I wrote a dumb song about us after that."

"Hey, I love that song," Minho smiles, then he's frowning. He says, "Jisung."

"What?"

"Do you think we could do that sober?"

Jisung asks, "Do what, exactly? Look in the mirror for two hours like idiots?"

"Yeah, just...be there with each other; with no tools or anything to distract us, you know?"

"Sure, I think we could," Jisung answers.

"Let's prove it," Minho says, standing up and looking down at Jisung.

Jisung looks up at Minho, and he frowns at a fading bruise on his cheek. Minho covers his face in his hands, but opens his fingers so Jisung can see his eyes. He says, "This is a crucial moment for us, Jisung."

Jisung smiles at that and finds himself standing in the bathroom an hour later, Minho standing in front of him holding matte pink lipstick he took out of his coat pocket.

While looking in the mirror, Jisung had said, "You know, you look pretty interesting and fresh with this glitter and cuts motif, but I just look like me."

Minho had asked, "What's wrong with just you?" and Jisung said, "Nothing, except I wouldn't stop to stare at me on a poster, or anything."

Minho said, "I would," but dug in his pocket for the lipstick anyway.

Jisung questions Minho while he tries to apply the lipstick. He asks, "Do you carry around matte pink lipstick in your coat pocket every day?"

"It's my lucky matte pink lipstick," Minho says, accidentally smearing some of it onto the side of Jisung's mouth.

"That's hilarious, but endearing."

Minho finishes putting the lipstick on Jisung, and Jisung kisses him a little bit. Minho kisses him back and smiles wide to the mirror. He says to Jisung's reflection, who's looking at physical Minho, "We look like movie stars in a romantic comedy, you know? Like, we'd just snuck out of the boarding house and fell in love, or something."

Jisung kisses Minho's cheek and leaves a stain. He knows what Minho means and says, dramatically, "You're gorgeous, Lee Minho."

Minho looks at the real Jisung, smiling as he yells, "You're breathtaking, Han Jisung!"

Jisung asks, "We get a cliche, happy, and memorable ending, right?"

Minho says, "Of course," and wipes some of the glitter on his hand onto Jisung's face. "You're my favorite thing ever, Jisung." 

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason I couldn't stop imagining minho in a cape the entire time writing this
> 
> kudos and comments are beloved and my favorite things ever thank you


End file.
